Fortune Lady
The Fortune Ladies are upgraded versions of the "Fortune Fairies". "Fortune Lady Light" and "Fortune Lady Fire" were released in Ancient Prophecy. The rest were released in Stardust Overdrive. After Carly Carmine's transformation into a Dark Signer, the cards in her Deck changed. The "Fortune Fairies" evolved into the "Fortune Ladies". Each "Fortune Lady" is an evolved version of the "Fortune Fairies" of the same Attribute. Each "Fortune Lady" has a different Attribute and Level from 1 to 6. Their Attribute and Level, correspond to that of their "Fortune Fairy" counterpart. All Ladies are Spellcaster-Type Effect Monsters, with ? ATK and DEF. In the OCG, the names of all known Fortune Ladies have been their attribute with an added "y" at the end. They all have effects that increase their Levels by 1 each turn. All of their effects either activate when they are Summoned or are used to Special Summon other Fortune Ladies, meaning that they can be strategically used once "Future Visions" is also on the field. They can also be protected with the help of "Fortune Slip". Playability Fortune Ladies need to swarm the field quickly using Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Dark. You can, for example, play Fortune Lady Light while "Future Visions" is face-up on the field to Special Summon Fortune Lady Dark. Interdimensional Matter Transporter works just as well if you don't have Future Visions yet active. Using Fortune Lady Dark and Fortune Lady Light's effects, you can Special Summon (another) Fortune Lady Dark, thus continuing the swarm combo; Fortune Lady Water to draw 2 cards, and keep constant hand advantage ; Fortune Lady Earth for another beatstick; or Fortune Lady Fire to destroy an opponent's troublesome monster (and inflict burn damage). Since all Fortune Ladies are Spellcaster-Type monsters, you can Tribute Fortune Lady Light, or any other Fortune Lady for the effect of Magical Dimension, (it is not a cost and is one action so Fortune Lady Light will not miss the timing, however, remember that Fortune Lady Light's effect will miss the timing if you choose to destroy a monster with Magical Dimension's additional effect). Play a Pot of Avarice in the Deck to make sure you don't run out on Fortune Ladies. Since all Fortune Ladies have different levels, you can play Reasoning for a quick summon. Also since all fortune ladies have a different attribute using DNA Checkup can increase your hand advantage. Since most of the Fortune Ladies aren't very strong, Field control cards besides "Future Visions" are needed (Preferably Spell Speed 2+). Fortune Ladies also gain advantage from the equip spell Synchro Boost, because of their ability to gain ATK points equal to their level, so this card fits in naturally with them. Use the likes of Terraforming to search out Future Visions as soon as possible. While "Future Visions" is active, your opponent will be wanting to set their monsters face down to avoid them getting removed, so running Nobleman of Crossout, and D.D. Trap Hole will allow further field control. Remove Fortune Lady Light for the effect of D.D. Trap Hole to further abuse her effect. This in particular also creates an opportunity to activate "Fortune Future", thus allowing more hand advantage over the opponent. To allow even more uses for Fortune Future, use "Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate" to remove your ladies from your grave and thus prevent your opponent from special summoning. Compulsory Evacuation Device, Dimensional Prison, Forced Back, Twist of Fate, Horn of Heaven, and Black Horn of Heaven also provide excellent field control. The earlier mentioned Compulsory Evacuation Device can also be used defensively to activate Fortune Lady Light's effect or to recycle Fortune Lady Wind for a second use. With all these "Remove from Play" cards being run, Soul Absorption would recover quite a lot of life. Take this another step further with Fire Princess and you will also be burning the opponent for damage, on top of Fortune Lady Fire and Fortune Lady Earth's burn effects. Zeta Reticulant would really help with this Stall/Burn style of play, as you can tribute the "Eva" tokens and Fortune Lady Light for the likes of Mass Driver. Since the strategy focuses on level increase, The Calculator fits perfectly. With so many Tech cards to choose from, a Fortune Ladies Deck can easily end up having over 40 cards. This isn't much of an issue, considering the amount of draw power the fortune ladies are capable of (especially in Traditional Format) so don't feel restricted to limiting the deck size to 40. On the contrary, a dedicated Traditional Format Fortune Ladies Deck can run extremely well @ 50(+) cards. The deck can end up having a huge mass of draw power, other draw cards players could add include Allure of Darkness, Arcane Barrier, Pot of Avarice and if Fortune Lady Dark's effect is going to be used multiple times, Fortune Lady Water. The deck mainly relies on cards in the deck to be summoned with Fortune Lady Light and so a couple of Exodia pieces on your first turn may not matter so much, as long as you can easily access Fortune Lady Light's effect. Don't be afraid to run solidarity as a major boost to their already high strength for a extra pick up of 800 points for each solidarity played as long as you stick to the same types of monsters. Also try running some D.D. Warrior's and D.D. Warrior Ladies to help out if you meet some huge monsters like Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend since even if you take the damage the monsters get removed from play. The Fortune Ladies have the best chance at a nationals ranking maybe even a World Championship contender the deck is like the other Spellcasters extremely different in most decks and so many ways to build it will make your head hurt. Another card that might be a great help to most players playing the deck is Interdimensional Matter Transporter to Get Lights effect off on either players turn and bring out one of the best of them, Fortune Lady Fire. Kinka-Byo also works in Fortune Lady deck by reviving Fortune Lady Light and then removing it from play to summon out any other Fortune Lady. This also means that you can activate Fortune's Future to draw 2 more cards. Tragoedia is another great tech pick as Fortune Ladies have a lot of draw power, increasing this cards ATK by about few thousand. It's another effect also tends to work as Fortune Ladies have different levels, so taking control of you opponent's monster is rather easy. With so much LIGHT and DARK techs in your deck, Chaos Sorcerer is quite easy to summon too, removing from play Fortune Lady Dark and Light or other monsters and then activating Fortune's Future. Put a copy of Allure of Darkness for even more draw power. The same goes for Cyber Valley as its three effects are very effective with Fortune Ladies, also for stalling and drawing cards from your deck. Return from a different dimension is also a great way to get your monsters back.One for One can increase your chances of getting a Fortune Lady Light or Cyber Valley. Also Phantom of Chaos is a great way to exploit Fortune Lady Light effect and adds an extra copy of the monster more or less. Classes There are 3 classes of Fortune Ladies. The classes vary because of their different effects. Class A * Monsters gain x200 ATK/DEF for each of their own levels. Class A monsters: Fortune Lady Light, Fortune Lady Fire. Class B * Monsters gain x300 ATK/DEF for each of their own levels. Class B monsters: Fortune Lady Wind, Fortune Lady Water. Class C * Monsters gain x400 ATK/DEF for each of their own levels. Class C monsters: Fortune Lady Dark, Fortune Lady Earth. "Chaos Fortune Ladies" Deck (A.K.A. Chaos Ladies) Monsters 3x Fortune Lady Dark 3x Fortune Lady Light 3x Fortune Lady Water 1x Fortune Lady Earth 2x Fortune Lady Fire 2x Fortune Lady Wind 1x Tragoedia (maybe 2) 2x Chaos Sorcerer 2x Magical Exemplar 1x Kinka-Byo Spells 3x Future Visions 2x Fortune's Future 2x Foolish Burial 2x Magical Deminsion 1x Pot of Avarice 1x One for One 1x Heavy Storm Traps 3x Compulsory Evacuation Device 2x Slip of Fortune 1x Threatening Roar 1x Torrential Tribute 1x Call of the Haunted Chaos Fortune Ladies uses Chaos Sorcerer's effect to remove Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Dark in order to use Fortune's Future to return the fortune Ladies to the graveyard. Kinka-Byo and One for One also assist in the strategy. Foolish burial may be perfered in this deck over Time Passage because it thins out the deck and allows for the uses of summoning with Fortune Lady Dark's effect,Chaos Sorcerer summon, and if needed to sent any other Fortune Lady to the grave. Category:Archetype